Diario Segreto
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: Un'altra EndouxNatsumi stavolta bollente! xD commentate!


_Diario segreto_

Ero andata a trovare i ragazzi nel periodo dell'FFI, erano impegnati negli allenamenti la mattina, ma di pomeriggio potevo tranquillamente stare con Endou, e con gli altri certo…ma a me interessava solo lui. Ero così persa nei miei pensieri che non mi accorsi del tempo che passava, avevo da qualche tempo preso l'abitudine di sfogare tutte le mie frustrazioni, sia lavorative che amorose, in un diario in pelle che mi aveva regalato mia zia. Ma negli ultimi tempi la reginetta di ghiaccio della Raimon riversava al suo interno le sue perversioni più nascoste. Si anche la reginetta Presidentessa del consiglio di amministrazione, aveva le sue perversioni segrete. Il diario giaceva sulla panchina dove ero seduta, alle mie spalle, quando una mano lo sollevò e lo aprì. Ma io ero troppo presa dai ricordi di Endou per accorgermene. Probabilmente rimasi in quello stato per molto tempo perché la mano o meglio il suo proprietario ebbe il tempo di leggere l'intero diario e di riposarlo nuovamente al suo posto, al mio fianco. Sentii due mani che mi afferravano per le spalle spingendomi verso il basso, poi vidi due gambe muscolose mettersi a cavalcioni sul mio bacino. –Così ti piaccio? Eh, Natsu-chan?-

-E-endou! Cosa?- fermò le mie parole baciandomi con passione, arrossii ma risposi al bacio con tutta me stessa, infilai le dita tra i suoi capelli, erano così morbidi, gli tolsi la fascia, legandomela al polso. Sorrise sulle mie labbra e le fece scivolare lungo il collo, poi sempre più giù, fino al seno, sbottonò appena la divisa e sospirai vogliosa di avere ciò che da tempo desideravo e da troppo tempo fantasticavo.

Endou si avvicinò al mio orecchio sussurrando- Sei mia Natsu-chan. Ti amo- mordicchiò il lobo e si lasciò andare ad una risata, lo fissai, aveva i capelli liberi, spettinati, gli occhi scuri come il petrolio, si tolse la maglia della squadra, mi appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e, prendendomi in braccio, mi portò fino alla sua camera da letto. – Oh Endou…- avevo sempre creduto che lui fosse innamorato di Aki ed ora ero io, tra le sue braccia, io, nel suo letto, io, ad avere il suo cuore.

Avevo sempre avuto il suo amore e l'avevo capito solo ora. Quanto tempo avevo sprecato. Ora era il momento di recuperarlo. Lo strinsi a me, sorridendo.

Sentii le sue mani che mi percorrevano, sfilandomi rapidamente gli indumenti. Quando rimasi in biancheria davanti ai suoi occhi, sorrise. - Sei così bella.- mi tolse il reggiseno e baciò dolcemente il seno destro, mentre le sue dita mi torturavano con altrettanta dolcezza il capezzolo sinistro. La sua lingua lambiva il capezzolo destro. Poi riservò lo stesso trattamento invertendoli. Gemevo al suo tocco. Scese a baciarmi il ventre, lasciando una lunga scia di baci roventi, fino ad arrivare alla mia femminilità, ancora inviolata, lo volevo, ma lui decise di farmi penare, così risalì giocherellando con la lingua sul mio ombelico. Prese di nuovo possesso delle mie labbra quando sentii le sue mani calde farsi strada tra le mie gambe.

Mi guardò, io poggiai le mie mani sul suo petto, gli sfilai la divisa, gettandola dietro di me e lo palpai, fissando nella mia memoria quanto fosse perfetto. Poi appoggiai le mani sulla sua schiena e passai il dito sulla sua spina dorsale, facendogli venire i brividi. – Endou, ti amo, ti voglio, ti…ah!- sentii le sue dita dentro di me, accarezzarmi con tenerezza, poi scese e sostituì le dita con la lingua, era come se si accendessero mille fuochi nel mio corpo.

Urlai di piacere, stringendo forte le lenzuola tra le mie dita. – Natsu-chan, lo senti l'effetto che mi fai?- appoggiò alle porte della mia femminilità il suo sesso eccitato. Percepirlo mi mandò il cervello in tilt. Dovevo prendere la situazione in mano, o forse qualcos'altro…gettai via anche i suoi boxer, presi il suo sesso tra le mani e lo accarezzai, iniziando una lenta masturbazione. Endou mi guidava con i suoi gemiti-Natsu-chan, ti..ah…ti..ah…amo-. Poi lo diressi verso la mia bocca, lambendolo con le labbra e assaporando ogni sfaccettatura del corpo del ragazzo che amavo -Oh…mio ahh…dio!-.

Endou ribaltò le posizioni, eravamo entrambi affannati ed eccitati.

– Pronta?-

-Si, solo…-

- Farò del mio meglio per non farti soffrire. Ti amo.-

-Anch'io.- Entrò dolcemente in me e un dolore fortissimo pervase il mio corpo, Mamoru continuò ad accarezzarmi, baciarmi e coccolarmi per rassicurarmi. Quando gli feci un cenno, segno che il dolore era passato, prese a spingere sempre più forte dentro di me. Il dolore fu sostituito da un piacere altrettanto intenso. Urlammo i nostri nomi quando giunse l'orgasmo.

Sfiniti cademmo l'uno a fianco dell'altra.

Sospirai, ero così felice. Endou dormiva al mio fianco e le sue braccia possenti mi stringevano la vita. Lo guardai e scostai una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso sudato. Avevo ancora la sua fascia legata al polso.

E lui che dormiva sudato, ma con un espressione così serena, e soprattutto così _nudo_, era terribilmente sexy. –Ti amo, Mamo-chan.- mentre mi addormentavo mi sembrò di vederlo sorridere.


End file.
